That Awkward Moment When a Valkyrie Took a Greek Demigod to Valhalla
by DragonFire1207
Summary: A Valkyrie by mistake takes a Greek demigod, son of Hermes to Valhalla. One-shot.


I didn't think I would end up in Valhalla (then again who does?). It was a simple mix-up. Wrong place, wrong afterlife. Anyone could have made that mistake. I would be surprised if I was the first.

I was eating with my new flatmates when a letter was delivered to the thanes table. As soon as the thanes read the letter, one motioned for a Valkyrie. She nodded and walked towards me with a confused expression.

"Your number's not up," she said, "back to the living you go." I look back at my flatmates as I start to follow the Valkyrie. What a curious bunch they are, from what I hear the games are really deadly, just as I like them. It's a shame I have to leave so soon. Typically getting out of the Underworld is more difficult, usually it involves dodging a variety of monsters, probably bribing Hades or making a deal depending on his mood. Seeing as how I'm dead (or so they tell me) I would think the act of escaping would be that much harder.

I didn't comment on this abrupt turn of events, trying to play it cool expecting her to elaborate but she did no such thing.

As the awkward silence in the elevator ride lengthened I couldn't stand the silence much longer. "So, what? I just go, just like that?"

"Seems so, wrong demigod. Sorry for the inconvenience, " she explained. For someone getting a glimpse at another world she is strangely uninterested or maybe those were just her orders. From what I know different Pantheons don't like to mix, I can imagine the chaos it would cause.

Eventually after a small eternity she couldn't stop herself, "so you're what, a Greek demigod?" I try to remember her name, Adelinde, Ada-, oh forget it.

"Ya, is that important? I didn't know the rulers of the underworld were so xenophobic."

"They aren't." She stated, seemingly lost in though. "We accept regular mortals and demigods." After a moment, she asks about the Greek world.

I tried playing the whole thing cool and ended up bragging about my knowledge of the other world (which was very little seeing as I was exactly the cabin councilor)."Well we are more organized then you guys but the Romans top everyone in that department. Typically, we meet up at Camp Half Blood-," she cut me off before I finished bragging.

"Romans? The Roman pantheon exists too?"

"Egyptians too. It's supposedly only a rumor thought but in Camp Half-Blood it's hard to keep a secret around the Hermes Cabin. We rigged the Big House to listen in on the War Council and general stuff that Chiron doesn't want us to know, like the encounter with the Egyptians."

"So, you're a child of Hermes?"

"Ya, did my acceptance of chaos give me away or the way I died?" I wasn't too happy about dying after buying (okay, stealing) some comic books (I didn't even read them yet!). Death by Empousa wasn't exactly as hot as death by vampire on TV. I also may have added to said chaos in Valhalla, but who's going to miss the cutlery? They seem to have plenty to spare. Plus, I still need proof of this weird encounter, my cabin is going to be so jealous!

Before she could question me further, the doors opened and we finally made it to the first floor. The hotel manager greets us as we make our way to the doors, "Hello, I must apologize for this inconvenience in your afterlife. The Valkyrie responsible for your visit is currently facing the consequence of her actions. I have also been informed to ask you to return the kitchen cutlery that you currently carry, please and thank you." Well there goes my proof. I handed him back his precious cutlery. "All of it please," he looked expectantly, trying to be patient and cautious not knowing what to expect from me. He looked at me as if I was an alien. Told ya, xenophobes the bunch of them! Chill dude, I'm only a Greek demigod!

I give him back the rest of my loot. He continues, "Now please follow me to the exit, from there I was told your ride will be waiting." Ride? What ride? Did Chiron ask for some of the other campers to pick me up or maybe sent a pegasi? I hate Pegasus travel, I always end up car sick.

He instructs Adelita (finally remembered her name) to go back to serving food to the einherjar. As Adelita goes back to the elevator, Helgi guides (READ: pushes) me to the doors.

He opens the door for me and recites, "Thank you for staying at Hotel Valhalla. Please never come again." Wow both polite and insulting, all at once. I wonder how long it took him to master that?

Walking out of the building I notice my ride. Contrary to what I thought, my ride was the Gray Sisters' taxi, just great. I'll be needed a paper bag it seems. So much for coming back in style. The whole camp will get to see me throw up.

As I get in the taxi the sisters they state that my ride is already paid for, courtesy of Chiron. I ask for a paper bag and each of them give me the look. Oh yes, the look of perpetual annoyance and frustration (I'm quiet used to it from everyone, comes with the parentage). I grab the paper bag as one of the sisters passes it (not sure which, I wasn't exactly paying attention to that lecture on the Gray Sisters). The two who aren't driving keep turning their heads, probably waiting to hear the retching noises which would indicate that their precious car will need a wash.

As I look back on today, I wonder, what was it that I wanted to show off to the Hermes cabin? Something about the Empousa back at what-its-name. Right the comic store! Stole a few comic books, got attacked by Empousa, almost died, saved by demigod who made me return the comics and called Chiron resulting in my ride of shame (there is no way that the he didn't hear about the stolen comic books). The demigod who saved me made sure to give Chiron the details of my situation. What was the demigod's name again? There was also something about a girl wasn't there? My savior's daughter maybe? Gods, that concussion from getting thrown at the dumpster by the Empousa is catching up with me. I'm so going to need some aspirin once I get to camp.

The speeding car stops abruptly dropping me off near the boundary to camp. I thanked the Gray sisters as I slip out of the taxi and start walking to camp. I'm not sure exactly what happened today but I know what I'm going to tell them. After all, an adventure is an adventure, might as well get some points towards bravery. Maybe if I tell the story just right I can get out of chores for a week.

As I look back at the taxi racing away, for a second I think of a huge hotel with-. Just like that the image is gone. The more I concentrate the more the information slips my mind. Oh well, no point giving myself a bigger headache over it. I continue walking towards the Golden Fleece waving in the wind with Peleus crawling around the tree. The Athena Parthenos gleams in the sun, she seems to look at me as if she knows something I don't, but that could just be my imagination.


End file.
